Musicly Life Crossed
by MidnightBase142
Summary: Lucy and her friends attend a performing arts school. their recording studio is in the basement and a certain Dragon Slayer wants to use that recording that is until he hears them sing since nobody knows that Lucy and her group actualy w its time for them to let out thier magic&music "There are only 4 that were raised the same like me and even then i still feel alone"-Wendy


Hallo this is my first fairy tail story please be nice oh who am I kidding I dont care this is for MY entertainment and yes this will be musicly based and now I know fairy tail has been on for 3 weeks but HOT DAMN THAT OPENING the first time I heard the song I was in like a water fall of tears like no joke the music the part with Sting and Lector and Sting is smiling just touched my heart and the part where it goes with Lucy and and the hooded person**( I know who it is and when that person died in the manga I was histerical** I was like whyy Hiro why would you kill that person INFRONT OF NATSU)

basicaly from 00:00-00:40 I was a weepy mess then the chours kicked in I was like "this animation is boss" the fights THE THREESOME FIGHT holy shit that fight when it releases and I do hope they'll call the episode "Threesome" cuz that's what it was called in the manga any way my NaLu ship will be waiting for you at the bottom ha you though I wasn't gonna talk about it honey I was I crying weepy mess oh and did you guys se the **MAIN VILLAN WHEN I SAW HIM I WAS HAVING A SPAZ ATTACK LIKE "THEY ADDED HIM HOLY SHIT" that was only the second time I wacthed it I noticed the creepy smile/grin love it**

NOW BEGIN

Lucy P.O.V

My name is Lucy I don't go by my last name,My school is Fairy Tail Academy of preforming Arts,MY Group consists of my best friends Erza Scarlet,Levy McGarden,Juvia Lockser and Wendy Marvell and they are they best singers I know we all speak the same languages and we like to rehears in the lesser known area of the the its not scary down there people just don't go down there the recording studios are on the 6th floor of the school we use the first recording studio that's ing the basement our little place.

I was walking down the halls I always hear the rumors about me and my friends about how we got accepted nto the school we never preform(but I have a feeling we will be preforming during the next Showing)."How did she get accepted?" I always hear thoes most I was making my way downstairs to the room and saw Wendy in the hallway ya'know for a 14 year old girl she has quite the vocals they compliment mine a lot being a year younger me being 16,her birthday has'nt passed yet.

"Wendy are the girls there yet I wanna rehears the song I wrote"I asked her

"uh yeah they're there Juvia's ready with her accostic guitar and Erza's ready with her drums and Levy's ready with the keyboard and she even added a little extra to the song she waanted to try its just me and you on the vocals right?"

"thanks, yeah me and you I need that voice of yours with the backup singing and then join me with a part of the cours"

Wendys P.O.V

She seemed really relaxed today,ready to sing and , my ears perked and I sniffed the air to my friends im nicknamed the Sky Dragon I always get that feeling whn something is about to happen or wen somebodys watching were staring at me,"Its nothing guys c'mon lets rehearse"

Natsu's P.O.V

"C'mon gramps we want that room its empty isnt it nobodys using it"I pleaded to the Principle of the school

Lemme just get this over with My name Natsu Dragoneel I attend Fairy Tail Academy of Preforming Arts and I am currently fighting for a new recording room to be more specific the one in the basement that nobody group consist of Me, Gray Fullbuster,Gajeel Redfox,Jellal Seriganand Romeo Conbolt.

"No I already said No Natsu"

"pfft come on guys"I said walking away

"your gonna go down there and use it anyway arnt you" my bestfreind Gray said

"yep"I awnsered

"and what if sombodys already using it? then what?" Romeo asked

"tell them to beat it" I replied

we were walking down the stairs and I heard a couple voices

"yeah I need thoes strong vocals of yours with the backup singing and then join me for the cours"said the female voice

We approched the door and saw 5 girls in the recording booth

Lucy's P.O.V

I looked around we were all prepared and Juvia started strumming her guitar

Lucys part is like this

**Wendys part is like this**

**Both is like this**

**Ooooooh….Yeah**

Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku

Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile

Koboreta namida ha **(Don't Cry)** kin demo gin demo nakute

Arifureta namida **(Fall From My Eyes)** megami mo kizukanai

Masayume Chasing Chasing

Koero motto jibun shijyou saikou no

Ima wo Chasing Chasing

Sou egaita jibun ni natta moyase mune no hi wo

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

**Na na na na na Hey Hey**

**Na na na na na na na Oh**

Kakenukero Hero

Na na na na na na na Oh

Na na na na na Hey Hey

Na na na na (**Hey**) na na na **(Oh)**

Moyase mune no hi wo **(My Life… Yeah)**

"that's the song I wrote it isnt done but im still working on it,and Levy thanks for adding the extra music in the cours"

"Lu that was an amazing song all bye its self" Levy said smiling

"Juvia agrees with what Levy said,the song its self is very insipring"Juvia added

"Waaaa that song was so much fun to do I think I have the choreagraphy ready for it when we do a video" Wendy gleamed at me but that look quickly changed

"yes the song is indeed inspiring especialy the "the person I've become is the person I've described" line a very very well done Lucy" Erza smiled

"aw thanks guys" I said

Wendy then passed my and swung open the door revealing 5 boys looking and bye the looks on their faces they heard the song too.

Natsu's P.O.V

The song it self was amazing every lyrics the blond and bluenet sand was perfect and the ending on the guitar the pail skinned bluenet did was also amazing

"Natsu"Romeo whisperd "I don't think we can kick them out of here I least I cant anyway I mean look at her"he pointed to the 13 year old looking little dark bluenet girl with the chocolate brown eyes

The little dark haird bluenet looked at us and as short as she way about 5'3 yelled at us "I knew people were watching us you creeps,you wierdos get the hell out"

The blond reacted to her yell "woah Wendy calm girl"

"Lucys right calm down Wendy"the bluenet with the bandana said

Then Gajeel had to open his mouth "Little girl stared it"

"ENOUGH" the girl with scarlet hair shouted

"Erza is right just quit it ok" pail skined bluenet said

"thankyou for your support Juvia" the girl now named Erza said

Ok so the blond is Lucy,the Scarlet haird girl is Erza,The small bluenet with brown eyes is Wendy,The bluenet with the bandana is Levy and the Bluenet wich the pail skin is Juvia

"yo my names Natsu"I introduced

"you are a true idiot Natsu"Gray sighed

**END**

And then the ending I was just like "stop EVERYTHING" we have two NaLu BIG moments in one opening the last sence was my favorite considering they actualy took that material from manga and just my feels my FEELS LIKE YOU KNOW IF YOU SHIP NALU YOU GOT THE FEELS BUT I WAS CRYING CUZ "LUCYS" FACE SHE WAS LIKE LOOKING AT NATSU AND SHE JUST STARS CRYING AND I LOVE HOW HER FACE CHANGED WHEN SHE STARTED CRY WITH THE TEARS COMING DOWN HER EYES I WAS ALSO CRYING oh the FEELS just stop ok now please review read enjoy hope you enjoyed my writing


End file.
